Break Free
Break Free (Pilot) is a half hour Wiki Channel Original Dance-Musical Comedy series, which stars Wiki Channel Alumni, Chesney Ramirez (East Meets West) and Percilla Gold (The Aca-Girls''). On August 5th, 2014 the series was officially ordered for a pilot. It was announced August 3rd, that both girls hand landed co-lead roles respectivily. Overview "''Break Free" follows to unlikely rivals who end up becoming co-captains of one of the most popular competitive cheer and dance teams in the country. Former Olympic silver medalist, Kyla Castillo enrolls to Justice Valley High for a chance to be on the popular Jaguars team, and head cheerleader, Rion Hall, who happens to be one of the most popular girls in school is excited to have her at first, that is until she she's her ex-boyfriend, bad biker up and coming rock star, Richie talking to her. The two girls may have differences, but must try their best to work together in order to win the state championship. Drama quickly follows when Rion tries to secretly get Kyla kicked off the team. Joining them is Aisha who is a cheerleader who befriends Kyla and is best friends with Rion. Stevie, who is a bit of a tomboy and is in a band with Richie, and Jeff, he plays on the basketball and football team that the girls cheer for and can be a bit slow at times but is best friends with Kyla and secretly develops a crush on her. Main Cast Chesney Ramirez as Kyla Castillo - One of the lead roles. She is fun, can be quirky at times, very caring and not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She is cute and deep all at the same time. Her style is a lot like Tori Vega's from Victorious. She is a former Olympic champion with a silver medal and can back up hr talk when it comes to dance and gymnatics. Kyla is sweet, loving and befreinds everyone who has a good heart. Percilla Gold as Rion Hall - The other lead role. Rion is sassy, very witty and knows how to get what she wants simply by flipping her hair and batting her eye lashes. She's not an olympic champion like Kyla, but ahs eben doing cheerleading and beauty pagents sense age 7. She's a mean girl in school, and only associates with people she consideres to be cool; such as jocks, cheerleaders, well dress people etc. She may put on a mean girl act, but she is actually is very vunerable after her and Richie break up. Her Dad is a rich owner of a company that makes cars and her mom has passed a couple of years ago, her dad often is very busy with his new gf and school and she sometimes feels negletced. Money can't buy everything. But Rion has a nice way of hiding it. Rion secretly finds out that Jeff likes Kyla and tries to use this to her advantage at times. Zander Sun as Richie Zenn - Known as the school's bad boy, motorcycle rider and leader of totally cool band. Richie has got his life down pretty sweet. Though he gets a lot of attention, he doesn't really care about that. He actually is very deep. He cares for nature and peotry. He reads and often hates that everyone calls him a bad boy just because he stands up for what he believes in. He broke up with Rion over a year ago because she became to mean of a person. He likes Kyla when she comes to the school because she is the only person who gets to know him for him, instead of his dangerous past. TBA as''' Aisha Parks''' - Second in a command (before Kyla comes), Aisha is just as popular Rion, a little nicer however. She's known Rion since 5th grade, and often gets why she is the way she is. Aisha becomes good friends with Kyla, much to Rion's dismay. And informs Kyla that Rion is mean from good reason. Aisha is a fashionable girl, who loves to look her best and is very tech savy. She isn't afraid to tell it as it is and defend her friends. She becomes better friends with Jeff through Kyla's coming to the school and joining the team. TBA as''' Jeff Summers''' - Jeff is the loveable, blonde hair, goofy, all american jock. Though most of the jocks can be mean and shallow. Jeff is nice and caring, similar to Kyla, which is probably which attracts him to her. He is popular in school similar the cheerleaders and becomes friends with Richie through Kyla, but is a bit jealous of their friendship at times. At the end of the day, Jeff is a good boy with a kind heart. TBA as Stevie White - Stevie, is the tomboy of the group. She is in a band with Richie and has known him for a while, however they are considered to be best friends and nothing more and consider their relationship to be more brother-sister like than anything else. Stevie doesn't really like cheerleaders because she thinks they are all mean, but after hanging with Richie and Kyla she learns that they are not all bad and even becomes closer with Kyla. Stevie loves music and playing instruments similar to Richie. She also loves art. from street art, to painting on her canvas in art class. She likes to do things right for the planet also. Stevie does keep her emotions inside but deep down is a good friend.